


horfa á þig endalaust

by milkcan



Series: ég fylgist með þér, hvernig þú hreyfir þig bak við veggfóðrið [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Icelandic hip hop, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, aph nonbinary Iceland I love u, happy pride month babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcan/pseuds/milkcan
Summary: Leon looks at them, confused, but realization spreads across his face quickly as something clicks. "Wait. You're a girl."Also less of a question, and Egill reels, totally not expecting that. They wave their hands in front of them."Actually! I'm not!"Leon just looks at them, waiting and vaguely confused. Egill shakes their head in disbelief."I'm not-" A beat. "I'm not exactly a man, either."Something different seems to click in Leon. "Oh."(Egill comes out to their closest friend Leon. Leon has something to say.)





	horfa á þig endalaust

**Author's Note:**

> iceland: egill steilsson/thomassen (they/them). high school student (maybe senior?), music taste is pretty unassuming, lukas is their older brother  
> hong kong: lei siu "leon" wong (he/him). high school student, same as egill. pretty into music and likes to produce his own stuff
> 
> please listen to the mentioned song sagan af okkur, i love it and i think it sets the mood :-]

Leon sits in the passenger seat of Egill's car, slamming the door, and saying his greeting of "hey" in one swift motion.

_Same as always. Good to know._

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Egill catches him waving a dismissive hand. "I'm dragging you to run an errand before we go to the arcade.

The teen in question groans beside them, resulting in a snort from Egill.

"I know.  _Mamma_ wants me to grab some toothpaste, and Lukas stopped me by the door like," they drop their voice close to an octave lower, pulling out of Leon's driveway. "'Will you buy me cocoa powder?'"

Leon laughs openly and Egill smiles sheepishly, face heating.

_How cute._

"Good impression."

They shake their head, smile still standing. "Thank you. It was so  _weird_ though like, I told him 'yeah whatever' and he presses a twenty in my hand, calling me  _brother dearest_."

Egill feels Leon staring at them, but keeps their eyes on the road.

"Is that like, a bad thing?"

Their heart leaps into their throat.

 _Yes! Because I'm not his_ brother _. Or sister. More like,_ sibling _dearest._

"Is what?" They know exactly what Leon's talking about and their hand shakes as they signal their blinker.

"Being called 'brother dearest.' That's like, kinda sweet, I think."

Egill desperately wants to wipe away the sweat that's collected on their hands.

"Well-"

They cut themself off.  _Ugh. You're planning on coming out to him eventually, stop being so nervous!_

"Nevermind. It's still weird because we're both like, adults."

Leon doesn't say anything so Egill glances over. He's looking down at his phone, face unreadable.

"Okay."

They take a deep breath.

 _Fuck_.

"Hey, I have a band to show you."

 _Oh boy. But crisis averted. For now._   _Double ugh._ _You need to do this._

"They're like, Icelandic."

Egill raises their eyebrows, interested.

"Who are they?"

Leon must've been scrolling through his Spotify because he plugs his phone into the AUX and looks at them.

"Um.  _Joe-P ugh crolle._ I'm like, definitely butchering that."

Egill breathes out a laugh.  _JóiPé og _Króli_. I know of them._

"I've heard  _B.O.B.A."_

A tiny excited "oh!" makes Egill smile to themself.  _Tiny victory. I can be music savvy!_

"So I'll show you uh." They can almost feel the grimace from Leon. " _Sah-gen af oku_ rr."

Egill snorts.  _He even rolled his r for good measure._

" _Sagan af okkur_ , I think you mean."

There's no answer from their friend again, so they glance over and meet Leon's eyes and he smiles at them.

"Right." He hits play.

* * *

By the time the song is finished, Egill is pulling into a parking spot and wondering if Leon is trying to tell them something with the song ( _w_ _hich is_ stupid  _and only wishful thinking because he doesn't know Icelandic_ ) and it makes the nerves surrounding  _their identity_  stir faster in the pit of their stomach.

"Hey, your hands are like, shaking. Are you okay?"

 _Shit._ Egill pockets their key.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." They notice a Starbucks logo on the side of the building. "I had coffee this morning."

Leon doesn't say anything and he shuts the car door behind him. Egill takes a deep breath, wills their nerves to  _quit it_ , and gets out of their car, shutting the door. They catch a glimpse of themself in the window.

_He's suspicious. You need to relax._

_Ugh._ They jog a bit to catch up to Leon, who is already a few feet ahead.

"So I was thinking like, we could go to the arcade  _after_ your errands because we'll be like,  _so tired_ after I kick your ass at Mario Kart."

Egill whips their head to look at him.

"Excuse me. I think you've got it  _wrong_."

"You're a Daisy main." Their mouth opens, shocked and offended.

"Leave her out of this, she's  _nerfed,_  yeah,but I can still beat you, so don't be cocky."

Leon snorts and gives them a smirk. "Really?"

Egill feels their face heat up again.

_Oh shit._

"What're ya gonna do about it, Eg?"

 _Oh what the fuck._ He's only teasing them as a _friend_ , but Egill feels their knees go weak. The nerves from the pit of their stomach leap into their throat.

"Um. Beat you in Mario Kart?" Their voice is pitched.  _Double shit._

Leon just laughs a little bit and the two of them turn into the Target. Egill shakes their head and takes a deep breath.

"So you need," he trails off.

They exhale slowly. "Toothpaste. And cocoa powder for  _Lukas_."

_'Brother dearest.' Ugh._

"Right."

Egill stands there, kind of dumbly and Leon looks at them expectantly. They try to avoid eye contact,  _anything_ to avoid any more  _damn nerves_.

"Maybe we could split up. Like, I can get the cocoa powder for Lukas, and you can get toothpaste."

Leon is looking at them blankly, and it reminds Egill of their brother a little  _too_ much.

_Ugh!_

"Well like, what if  _I_ want t' get the cocoa powder?"

They frown and shrug. "Then go ahead."

He nods and walks off. Egill is left standing dumbly still because they didn't _actually_ mean that. They can only stare after Leon.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

They locate the toothpaste in one piece ( _surprising, since I'm figuring out how I'll go about coming out and my very attractive_ friend  _is making it hard to do_ any _thing_ ), debate texting Leon, and decide against it, instead starting toward the direction of the baking aisle. Something light pink catches their eye and Egill stops in front of it.

It's a sheer and floral maxi dress with thin straps. Dresses don't normally catch their attention, but there's something so  _simple_ and  _unassuming_ about it that makes Egill take the fabric between their fingers.

 _Huh_.  _This is kind of... pretty._

"I think it like, suits you."

Leon's voice makes Egill start and tear their hand away from the dress. Their face feels flushed as they turn to him.

"R-. Really." It's less of a question and more surprise that he snuck up on them.

He nods. "Mhm." A beat. "You'd be like, a really pretty girl, I think."

Egill's heart leaps into their throat. They look off, hands starting to sweat.

 _Fuck._ _Double fuck. Big fuck. Many fucks._

"Well, uh. Actually."

Leon looks at them, confused, but realization spreads across his face quickly as something clicks. "Wait. You're a girl."

Also less of a question, and Egill reels, totally not expecting that. They wave their hands in front of them.

"Actually! I'm not!"

Leon just looks at them, waiting and vaguely confused. Egill shakes their head in disbelief.

"I'm not-" A beat. "I'm not exactly a man, either."

Something different seems to click in Leon. "Oh."

Their hands are so sweaty.

"Yeah, I'm uh. Non-binary."

He nods. "Cool." Another beat and he fingers the fabric of the dress in front of them. "I think you should buy this."

Egill's nerves surrounding how this could have gone dissolve just as fast as they would well, and they look at Leon incredulously.

"Th-that's it?!"

They're at a loss for words as Leon turns to look at them, eyes narrowed in question. 

 _If I get any_ more  _red, I will burst._ Egill takes a deep breath. Leon is still waiting for them to speak.

"I've been so  _nervous_ to tell  _you_ , or-or  _anyone_ in that case, and you just, 'cool.'"

_What the hell?!_

"Well like, what am I  _supposed_ to say? It's not really a huge deal to me, you're still my friend." He says cooly, and Egill stands there with their mouth half open like a fish, trying to say something.

"Oh, actually. What pronouns do you use?"

They close their mouth, open it again, about to say something, then snap it shut. There's a faint smile on Leon's face.

"They, them."

Leon nods and Egill lets out a sigh of relief. "You're the first person I've come out to. I thought it would be more  _complicated_ , I guess."

He nods again in response and looks back at the dress. "I'm like, really proud of you, Eg-" Leon looks over at them. "You still like, use Egill, right?"

Egill can't help the smile that forms and they nod, turning their attention back to the dress. The two of them just look at it in silence, when Egill hears Leon sigh.

"I'm bi."

They whip their head to look over at him.

"S-sorry?"  _Did I hear this correctly?_ Leon looks at them steadily.

"I'm bi," His eyes flick down to Egill's mouth-

 _Wait, what? Did I_ see _that correctly?_

"-or pan? Dunno, I'm like, still figuring it out. 'm just not straight."

 _What the fuck? Am I dreaming?_ Their heart races.

"Oh. Oh, cool."

 _Is this_ seriously  _all that you can manage?!_ Egill feels completely red and at this point, they hardly care. Leon also looks a little flushed as he looks off.

"Yeah." A beat. "I still think you should like, buy this if you like it."

Egill looks at him, and then at the dress in front of them. They glance at their watch.

"M-maybe another time. I'd still like to kick your ass in Mario Kart today."

Leon has a faint smile on his face. "I could buy it for like, your birthday. It's close."

Egill breathes out of their nose slowly, noticing the way that something  _else_ seems to click in him. "Or I could be like, your sugar daddy."

They snort, face heating up  _again_.

"You could be my," He wiggles his eyebrows. " _Sugar baby."_

Unable to handle anymore and caught completely off-guard, Egill spins on their heel and walks off towards the registers. They hear Leon speedwalking behind them.

"I'm joking! It's like, gender inclusive!"

Egill rolls their eyes and shakes their head, not being able to help the smile that spreads across their face.

**Author's Note:**

> egill and leon use "like" so much because theyre also teens and im projecting my own habits LOL
> 
> im also nonbinary but please tell me if something isnt correct
> 
> also i have never written hk in my life so im hoping hes Good!!!!


End file.
